Unpredictable Love
by sugar-fanatic08
Summary: Alex was badly hurt after a break-up with Mitchie. It was hard for her to move on especially when her new friend looks exactly like Mitchie but she manages. Mentions of Alex/Mitchie. Mitchie/Shane. Alex/Sonny friendship/eventual relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry that I haven't updated r while. I don't have a computer right and I'm doing this off my iPhone.**

**I'm still working on _My Sister's Bestfriend_ and _A Second Chance At Life_. I just had a writer's block but now I has gotten back into writing. I also gonna work on this new story along with them, so let me know what you guys think.**

Alex strolled into a coffee shop that she has been going there for a few years now. The few people that had worked there knew her by name and she knew theirs too. She walked up to the front counter and she was greeted by the cashier. "Hey Alex."

"Hey Miley. Um, I'll just take a regular coffee, as usual." As Miley was writing on the cup, Alex was going through her purse to grab her wallet.

Alex was about to give her the money but cashier stopped her. "This one is on me. You know, after everything that has been going on."

Alex nodded her head, "Thanks Miles." Other than her roommates, Miley was her close friend.

There was a ding signaling another customer had walked in. Miley had a worried look on her face. She looked at Alex. "Alex, if I were you, I would take the coffee when it's done and walk straight out of this building."

Alex looked at her confused, "Wha-" She stopped what she was about to ask when she saw what Miley was referring to. The very sight of it broke her heart once more, Mitchie and Shane. She turned around before the other girl had saw her.

Mitchie was Alex's ex-girlfriend. They broke up because the younger girl was more in love with the boy than her. This had made her upset because they were together for about four years. Now 25, and all she has to live for is her job at the fashion studio that she runs. "Is that coffee almost done?" Miley nodded.

Alex moved to the side so the couple behind her could make their order. She was looking off to the side so the younger girl couldn't get a good look at her. For once in her life she wished that she was invisible.

Her fingertips were slightly tapping on the counter. She wanted to get out of there as fast as she could but she guessed that the coffee pot had different plans. She made a mistake and looked to the side. She had Mitchie looking at her. Now, she knew that she couldn't be there any longer. "Miley, forget about the coffee. I'll come by later to get it." Miley nodded as she understood.

Alex walked out of the coffee shop and she let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know how long she was going to last without breaking down in front of everybody in the store. She hailed a cab and got in it. She told the driver the address and she sat back into the seat as the driver took off.

She arrived at a building that was ten stories high. She paid the cab driver and got out of the car. She went inside the building and she was immediately greeted by her employees. She made a beeline to the elevator. She wanted nothing more than to be alone in her office with a sketch pad.

Alex closed her office door and sat in the chair behind the desk. No more than a minute later the door had open and a blonde walked in the room. Alex looked at her annoyed and asked, "What are you doing here, Tawni?"

"Someone didn't get their coffee this morning." The blonde replied.

"That's right, I didn't." Alex said as she folded her arms on her desk and laid her head on them.

Tawni sat down in a chair in front of the desk. "Were you running late or..."

"I saw Mitchie there with Shane at the coffee shop. It made me uncomfortable so I had to leave."

"You know I never met her or seen her, but I do know that if she broke it off with you after four years to be with some guy, it's not worth it. If she can't see what's in front of her then she deserves to be with that guy."

"Maybe you're right." Alex replied.

"Am I always?"

"Yeah, just don't let that get to your head, it's already big enough."

"No, it isn't." Tawni said as she checked her head with her hands. Then she dropped them done by her side and continued, "Anyways, I came in here to see if you want to come to lunch with me and a couple of friends."

"Who are these friends?" Alex asked.

"Chad and Sonny."

"You're not trying set me up with one of them, right?"

"No, of course not."

"Because you know I'm gay, right?" Alex asked just to make sure.

"Yeah, I know. Sonny would never cheat on Chad, she's straight."

"Oh." Alex thought they were both guys considering their names. "So what time then?"

"Around 2-ish. I'll come back when it gets close to that time." Tawni got up from the chair and walk towards the door. "See you later." Alex nodded and the blonde left the office.

"Finally, I'm alone."

**~...~**

Alex was finishing last details of her last sketch of the day when once again the blonde had entered the office without knocking. Then she realized why the girl was there, they were suppose to go out for lunch with a couple of friends. "Just give me a minute, I'm almost done here." The blonde nodded and walked out.

The wizard had cleaned up her desk and put everything into its respectful place. She got up from her desk and walked out of her office to meet up with Tawni, who was just standing right by the door. "Let's go, I'm starving." Alex had said to her.

They both left the building and walked their way to the small restaurant that were having lunch at. They took the corner table that was facing away from the entrance of the restaurant.

Alex was a little nervous, she always was when she met new people. She occupied her mind by looking at the menu and she decided to just to go with a salad, she wasn't really hungry due to her nervousness.

She looked at Tawni, who was sitting beside her. She noticed that the blonde kept turning around every time that she heard the door open. Then the blonde stood up from her seat to greet the couple. Alex stayed planted in her seat and waited until Tawni had introduced them. "Alex, stand up and meet my friends." The wizard did as she was told and she faced the couple. Her eyes landed on the girl and she felt hurt. "Alex, this is Chad and-"

"Mitchie." Alex had interupted her friend. Then she looked at the blonde. "What game are trying to play?"

"No game." Tawni replied confusedly. "This is Sonny."

"No, this is _Mitchie_. The only difference now is that she got highlights. I know Mitchie when I see her."

The brunette that was in question slightly raised her hand and the other three gave her their attention. "I know who I am and it's Alysson Munroe. See, here's my license." The brunette pulled out her wallet from her purse and pulled out a card. Then the card was placed into Alex's hand.

Alex stared at the card a little longer than usual. In her mind her mind this girl had to be Mitchie trying to find her way to talk to the wizard but then realized that Mitchie probably would have tried harder in her disguise. Still unconvinced, she handed Sonny back her card.

Then the door opened and two people had entered the restaurant. It was then when Alex realized that the brunette in front of her was telling the truth because the two people that had entered were Mitchie and Shane. Everyone followed the wizard's gaze.

Now the other three understood Alex's reaction. "Even now I'm confused." Sonny said as she turned so her look-a-like wouldn't see her.

"You're not the only one. She never told me that she had a sister." Alex said to the brunette.

"Maybe she didn't know." The others looked at her confusedly and already knew what they were going to ask, so she answered, "Because I didn't."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to who read and/or reviewed. It means a lot, so here's the second chapter.**

Alex couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of her. She was never going to get use to this. Then she turned around and noticed that Mitchie was facing their way and looked back at Sonny. "Maybe it's best if you switch seats with Tawni." She told the brunette.

Alex and Sonny were facing away from the other couple. Chad sat in front of Sonny as Tawni did with Alex. "So after that little discovery, is everyone having a good day?" Tawni asked trying to spark up a conversation.

"I kinda was, now it's just weird." Sonny answered.

Alex was now avoiding any eye contact with the girl beside her. She was looking down at the table. It was bad enough that she had to face one of them, but now two? It was too much to handle. She got up from the seat and walked towards the door.

Before she left the building her eyes connected with Mitchie's for split second. She went to sit on a bench that was in front of the restaurant. She needed air after being suffocated.

Sonny looked at her boyfriend and her friend. Neither of them were not going to make a move to check on Alex. "Don't move all at once." Sonny said sarcastically. She got up from her seat and walked towards the door. She too made eye contact with Mitchie. But this had lasted longer than Alex. Sonny took a deep breath and walked out.

Mitchie sat there with face that had a mixture and shock and confusion. "Are you okay?" Her boyfriend, Shane, asked.

Mitchie turned to face him. "I think I just saw myself."

"Are you sure that you're okay? Had any hits to the head lately?" He thought for a moment that his girlfriend was going crazy.

She shook her head, "No, look." She pointed out the window where the had a clear view of her duplicate and Alex.

Now Shane bore the same expression as Mitchie was did. "Okay." He said slowly. "I'm taking it as you never seen her before." Mitchie only nodded her head.

Meanwhile, Sonny was slowly walking towards Alex. She didn't know how to approach the girl other than just sitting beside her.

Alex looked up at her for a brief moment before turning her head away. "Did I do something wrong?" Sonny asked her.

Alex shook her head, "No, it's not your fault that you look like her." Alex turn her head towards Sonny but didn't make any eye contact. "You can sit if you want." Sonny took a seat beside the girl. "I'm guessing you're wondering why I'm acting this way."

"Yeah, kinda." Sonny replied. "What did Mitchie do that you can't even look at me?"

"Uh, it's a long story but I'm willing to tell you, just not here." She got up from her seat on the bench. "There's this really good coffee shop that I know of. That's if you don't mind the long walk."

"No, of course not. Let me just go get my purse and we can be on our way." Sonny got up from the bench.

"Okay, I'll be right here."

Sonny walked into the building and walked to the table. Chad and Tawni were still sitting and talking like nothing happened. She grabbed her purse that was hanging on the chair that she was sitting in. "Alex and I are going to get coffee. Continue whatever the two of you were doing." She was mad at them for not attempting to go and check on Alex. She walked out of the building to find the girl waiting for her. "Ready."

"It's right this way." Alex said as she began to lead the way. "I'm going to give you a heads up and tell you that one of my close friends works there, she might think you're Mitchie. So in advance, I apologize for the way she might act."

"Thanks." Sonny smiled softly but she wasn't sure if Alex saw it or not.

"You two have the same smile." Alex pointed out. "I'm going to be honest and say that this is kind of awkward for me." She saw through her peripheral vision that Sonny had a look of guilt on her face. "Not that it's your fault, it's mine. Well, not really mine, it's Mitchie. I'll explain once we get there."

They continued walking for about ten, maybe fifteen minutes. They weren't keeping track of the time. "When you said it was a long walk, I didn't think you meant it was this long."

"We're almost there, just about five more minutes." She kept walking with the girl beside her and of course it made her feel awkward. She had to constantly remind herself that this wasn't the girl that had broke her heart. Sonny just looks a lot like her.

Alex stopped when they had reach their destination. Sonny looked at the coffee shop. "This is it?" She asked the older girl, who nodded. "Stewart's Cafe, I never heard of it before."

"Well, it's family-owned. This is the only one but believe me when I say they have the best coffee in the city, possibly the state."

"I think you're exaggerating."

"Well, come see for yourself." Alex opened the door for the other girl so she could walk in first. Alex followed behind.

"Welcome to Stewart's Cafe, ho-" Miley began to greet until she saw who walked in. "What are you doing here?" Then she saw Alex right behind her. "What are you doing with her?"

"Miley, relax. This isn't Mitchie." The wizard replied.

"Well, she sure does look a lot like her." Miley looked unconvinced. "She could had her hair done between now and the time this morning."

"Trust me, it isn't her. This is Sonny." Miley crossed her arms, so Alex continued. "I didn't believe it at first but I did when saw both of them at the same time. I saw Mitchie with Shane while Sonny was standing beside me the whole time."

Miley uncrossed her arms and finally believed that the girl in front of her wasn't the one that she hated. "Sorry about that, Sonny. I just can be a little protective of Alex, she's like the sister I never had."

"It's okay, I understand. Well, I will when I found what Mitchie did." Sonny replied.

"You didn't tell her yet?" Miley asked Alex.

"Miley, I only met her like an hour ago. I will tell her when get our coffees and sit down at a table." Alex replied.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Miley went to get two cups of coffees for the girls and gave it to them. "And again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay and thanks." Alex went to go find a table with Sonny trailing behind her. When she decided on the table she sat down and the girl sat across from her.

"So what happen between you and Mitchie?" Sonny asked curiously. She was wondering did her clone do to make Alex not want to look her in the eyes.

"Mitchie and I had known each other since we were twelve years old. She was one of my best friends, the best I could ask for. When I was seventeen, I develop some feelings for her but I never had the chance to tell her until I was twenty." Alex wanted to Sonny everything so the girl could fully understand why she is like this. "We didn't start dating until we were twenty-one. I was the happiest person in the universe. I had finally got the girl of my dreams." Alex smiled sadly and then it faded.

"What happened?" Sonny asked.

"Three years into our relationship, she got the chance to live her dream. She did some local concerts and opened once for the band Connect Three. After that one night, she became close with the band members." Alex was wiping her eyes with her sleeves so tears would not fall down her cheeks. "I wasn't jealous at the time because I just thought they were just friends. So I figured I had nothing to worry about but I was wrong. Terribly wrong and I didn't find out about it until the forth year."

_"Alex, I think we need to talk." Mitchie said. She felt guilty for doing this but she couldn't hold it in any longer._

_"What is it, sweetie?" Alex asked, she was concerned. "Did something happen?"_

_The brunette in front of her nodded her head. "Yes, I need to tell you before it gets worse."_

_"What would get worse?" The wizard sounded kinda scared for the answer. The brunette kept silent. "What would, Mitchie?"_

_"Us." She answered. "We would get worse. Alex, this is so hard for me to do."_

_"Don't tell me you're doing what I think you're doing?" Alex's eyes were watering up at the thought. "Please don't."_

_"But I am. I'm sorry." She really was sorry._

_"Why are you doing this? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me so I can fix this. Please." Alex was begging. She was on her knees in front of the brunette. "Just tell me please." Her head was in her hands, crying. She couldn't believe that this was happening to her._

_Mitchie got down on her knees in front of the other girl. "It's not your fault." She told the girl. Alex raised her head from hands. "It's mine, I fell in love with someone else. I fell in love with Shane and he loves me too." Mitchie tried to hug the girl to comfort her but she was pushed away._

_"Don't touch me!" Alex yelled. She got back on her feet and looked down at the girl in front if her. "Don't even try. You can't just tell me that and expect me to fall in your arms. It doesn't work like that. Four years down the drain, Mitchie. Did you even love me?"_

_Mitchie got up from the floor to face the girl. "Yes, I did. It just that I lo-"_

_"Shut up. Just shut up and leave. I don't want to see you again. If you thought we would be friends after this, you're so wrong." She said angrily. "Leave now!"_

_Mitchie did what she was told and left. Alex fell on the floor crying. She couldn't believe that this just happen to her. She wished that she didn't exist anymore._

Alex had couple of tears running down her cheeks. Sonny just looked at the girl and realized that she was close to tears herself. "I'm sorry, Alex." She went to grabbed the wizard's hand and the girl flinch under the touch. "You shouldn't have to go through that. Nobody does but it happens to us, the ones who did nothing wrong." Sonny placed her hand under Alex's chin and gently lift the girl's head up. The girl still refused to look her in the eyes. "You can look at me. I'm not Mitchie and I never will be. I can be the best friend that she once was, maybe ever better."

Alex finally looked into the brunette's eyes and softly smiled. "I'll hold you to that."


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few days after the meeting between the two girls. Alex was going through a few designs that were suggested by some of her employees. She wasn't going to be a stuck up fashion designer and steal their credit. They needed it especially when they have this much potential, she was really impressed with their work.

"Ms. Russo, there is somebody here to see you." A female voice spoke through the phone speaker.

Alex pressed a button and spoke, "Just send them right in." She let go of the button and set the designs aside. She really didn't know who the visitor was but she did have good idea who. She turned in her chair to where she was looking out of the window. She heard the door open from behind her. She was turning back to face the door. "Hey Son-" She began to say but she realized the person that was in front of her wasn't the person she expected. "What are you doing here?" She asked coldly.

"Can we just talk?" Mitchie asked.

"I think we done enough of that." Alex replied. "Not that I care right now but I can't really be rude. So I have to ask, how's your life? I bet it's ten times better than mine right now."

"Ms. Russo, you have another guest here, but I could've sworn that I let her in already. I'll just send her right through." The female spoke through the speaker.

"Well, this should be interesting." Alex mumbled to herself. She leaned back into her chair as she heard the door open again.

"Hey Alex, I hope you don't mind me visiting you at work." Sonny said really fast. She then realized that she wasn't alone in the room with Alex. She looked to the side and noticed her duplicate. "Alex, what is she doing here?"

"Hello? I'm right here, why don't you just ask me?" Mitchie asked Sonny.

Sonny turned to face the girl, "Okay, what are you doing here?"

"I was just about to talk to Alex." Mitchie answered.

"But I never said that I wanted to talk to you." Alex intervened. "As much as like this reunion, I don't. Mitchie, I don't really want to talk to you, not now, not ever. Please leave."

"Alex-" Mitchie began to say but she was cut off.

"Please." Alex pleaded with her eyes closed. She didn't open them back up until she heard the door close. She laid her head on her desk.

"Do you want me to come later?" Sonny asked softly.

"No, you can stay." Alex answered.

Sonny sat in a chair that was placed in front of Alex's desk. She gave the girl a few moments to herself. Alex slowly raised her head from the desk and looked at Sonny. "Sorry, if I came at a wrong time."

"There's nothing to apologize for, you did nothing wrong. I just wasn't expecting her to show up here. For almost a second I thought it was you." Alex leaned into her chair.

"Alex, it's not that I'm taking her side or anything but maybe you should talk to her." Sonny suggested. She stayed quiet and she was wanting for Alex to go off on her.

"Why should I talk to her?" Alex asked tiredly.

"You told me that you two were best friends long before you started dating. Maybe she just wants her best friend back, someone to talk to. You can't always keep this against her. You know it takes more energy to be angry with someone than to be happy. I'm not saying forget what happen, just more of second chance with the friendship that you guys had." Sonny explained.

Alex sat there twirling slightly from side to side, she was thinking over what the girl had just told her. In a way, she did miss having Mitchie as a friend and she knew that needed one but she already had Sonny to talk to. But she knew that the girl was right. "Okay, I'll talk to her but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"You have to come with me to talk to her."

"Why do I have to come?" Sonny asked childishly which instantly put a smile on Alex's face. Sonny felt slightly accomplished when she saw it.

"Because it can be a small family reunion for the two of you. You try to find out who's adopted or if you're both adopted, you know, stuff like that."

"Well, I know that I'm adopted. My parents told me when I told them that I saw someone that just looks like me at a restaurant. They also told me they were college buddies with my biological parents and can only handle one kid at that time, so they gave me to my adopted parents." Sonny told her.

"I'm sorry, that you had to find that out." Alex said softly.

"Nah, its fine. I was going to find out someday. I love my parents, I wouldn't trade them for anybody else." A small smile appeared on Sonny's face. "Oh, I came here to see if you wanted to do something later. I didn't want to call because I wanted to come see you. I hope that's not a problem."

Alex smiled a little bit bigger and replied, "You more than welcome to come here. I do actually enjoy your company." Sonny looked down and twiddled her thumbs in her lap. Alex automatically knew that something was wrong with the girl in front of her. "Sonny, what's wrong?" Sonny shook her head. Alex got up from her chair, walked in front of the girl, and knelt down in front of her. "Sonny, tell me what's wrong." Sonny lifted her head just a little bit and Alex noticed that tears were running down the girl's cheeks. She brought up her hands and wiped the tears with her thumbs. She dropped her hands and grabbed the girl's.

Sonny opened her mouth and began to speak, "H-He cheated on m-me." She dropped her head once again. "With T-Tiffany." She added. Alex just looked at the girl with sympathy. It's one thing when a boy cheats on a girl, it's another thing when a boy cheats on a girl with her best friend. Sonny calmed down a bit, just enough to speak clearly. "That's why I came here, I had nowhere else to go."

"You can stay with me for awhile." Alex suggested.

"I would need to pack my stuff from the apartment." Sonny said. "He doesn't even that I know. I didn't even know that he was home at the time. I was just so exhausted from work that all I wanted to do was to lie down. When I opened the door I saw them in bed. I slowly closed the door and came here."

"That bastard." Alex said as she rose from the floor. "I oughta take a rusty knife and neuter him." She went to grab her purse from a drawer in her desk. "I think I can find one in my parent's garage."

"Alex, I just wanna get my stuff and get out of the place. Can we just do that?" She pleaded with the wizard.

"Fine." Alex said with defeat. "I will use every ounce of my willpower to not rip his balls off with my bare hands. You sure do know how to take the fun out of this."

"Come on, let's just get this over with." Sonny said as she got up from the chair. She walked towards the door with Alex following right behind her.

**~…~**

They arrived at Sonny's apartment. The two girls entered the apartment very quietly just in case Chad and Tiffany where still there. The younger girl led the other to her bedroom. Sonny pressed her ear against the closed door. "Are they still in there?" Alex whispered.

After hearing some noises coming from the bedroom, Sonny nodded. She pulled herself away from the door. She grabbed the doorknob and slowly turned it until it couldn't anymore. Alex watched in anticipation of what was going to happen next. The next thing that she knew, the younger girl threw the door open, revealing the two in bed.

Alex just stared at the girl with wide eyes and looked inside the room, seeing that the other two had the same expression on their faces. "Sonny, this isn't what it looks like." Chad said.

Sonny chuckled, "Such a cliché line, don't you think so Alex?" She turned to face the girl at the doorway. The amused look on Sonny's face had disappeared as she turned back to look at the two. "If it wasn't obvious enough, this is over."

"Sonny, please-"

"Don't even try to win me back with empty promises. We all know that is going to lead back to this. So if you two don't mind, Alex and I are just here to collect my stuff then we'll just be on our way."

Alex walked into the room, she was also giving Tiffany a disapproving look. She and Sonny proceeded with the task they originally came there for. Alex was kinda scared and impressed with Sonny. Sonny scares her because of how fast she went from depression to pissed off at the guy. Alex almost thought that for a second that the younger girl was going to neuter the guy herself. She was impressed with the girl because Sonny was able to face her problems than just to avoid them, like Alex has been doing.

She knew at that very instant, she had to make amends with Mitchie.


	4. Chapter 4

The two girls walked into Alex's apartment with the first set of bags. The cab was still outside with the rest of the bags. Sonny wanted to get everything that was hers out of her old apartment. After walking inside, Alex spoke, "I have a guest room that's right across from the bathroom. Go ahead and start getting unpacked while I get the rest of the bags."

"Okay." Sonny replied. She carried what she could to her new room.

Alex walked back out of the apartment, back to where the cab was. As she was about to reach the cab, she saw someone that she had to talk to. "Hey Alex, I know you don't want to talk to me but could you just listen to me."

Alex didn't really think about it, "Sure, but, um, could you help me with these bags?"

Mitchie stood there for a moment in shock, she actually got to talk to the wizard without getting yelled at. "Uh, yeah, sure." She walked towards the older girl and grabbed the remaining bags that Alex couldn't carry herself.

They made their way to the apartment, "Whose bags are these?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"They're Sonny's, she's moving in with me. She had a bit of a nasty break up with her boyfriend." Alex answered. They finally made it the apartment. "You can set it by the couch." The younger girl did as she was instructed.

"Alex, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Mitchie began. "I'm sorry that I'm not able to feel what I use to for you but I never regretted being with you. I just want you to know that."

"Mitchie, it was hard for me because we were so close. I was closer to you than I was with Harper and that's saying a lot. I don't want to spend the rest of my life holding a grudge against you. Forgiving you will be hard but it's the first step to moving on with my life." Alex told the girl. "Plus, I really do miss my best friend."

Mitchie lightly smiled, "I will do my best to earn your forgiveness, Alex. I can promise you that." Alex walked up to the girl and gave her a hug which was easily returned.

"Alex, are you back with the rest of the bags?" Alex heard Sonny ask from her bedroom.

"Yeah, they're over here by the couch." Alex answered.

Sonny walked out of the room to see the two girls in the living room. "Did you guys need a moment?"

The two girls shook their heads. "Nope, I think we're good." Alex replied. "Do you guys want to get something to eat, because I'm hungry?" The twins had nodded their heads. "Let's go find some place to eat. Mitch, do want to bring Shane with you?" Alex knew it would be awkward for her to eat with the couple but she thought it was polite to ask.

Mitchie shook her head, "Nah, it could be just us girls."

**~…~**

The walk to find a restaurant was awkward for two reasons: Mitchie and Alex's break-up; the twins actually hanging out with each other for the first time. They finally picked out a small restaurant that was about three blocks away from the apartment. Alex held the door open for the two girls.

They picked a table that was right next to a window. "Well, this is awkward." Alex said. The twins were sitting on the same side of the table while the wizard sat by herself on the other side. "So, how's everyone's job going?" Alex attempted to start a conversation between the sisters.

"Good, actually." Mitchie answered. "Shane and I are thinking about opening our own music center, with the help of his brothers, of course."

"You play?" Sonny asked in which Mitchie nodded. "What do you play?"

"Guitar, piano, and I also sing." The twin replied.

"Me too, but not as often I like to though." Sonny smiled at her sister. Alex was glad that she finally got the two to talk to each other. "Instead I work on the other side."

"What do you mean?" Mitchie asked curiously.

"I work at a recording studio," Then the smile she had on her face had dropped. "With Chad." She brought her hands up to her face. "I don't even want to know how tomorrow is going to be like." She removed her hands away from her face and placed them on her lap. "Is it going to be hard with Tawni?"

"Nope." Alex answered quickly.

Sonny tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Why's that?"

"Because she is so fired."

"Alex, as much as I hate her right now, I don't think it's very professional to fire her just because you don't like her."

"Oh, it's not like that at all. She called in sick today, that's why I'm firing her." Alex leaned back into her chair and crossed her arms. "See, I can be professional."

Mitchie giggled a little bit at Alex. "You _would_ fire someone if you didn't like them. Why the sudden need to be professional?"

"Pfft, Mitchie, I've always been professional." Alex joked. Mitchie looked at her with playfully accusing eyes. Alex sat up straight in her chair. "Okay, maybe I would've fire her anyway but this way I can actually get away with it being legal."

"I can't believe someone let you own and run a fashion company. I'm surprised you actually went to college after high school and got a job."

"Mitchie, you were with me the whole time, it wasn't that hard."

"I have known you since we were twelve, I know how lazy you can be." Alex waved her hand and looked away. Mitchie turned to look at her sister. "For as long as I knew this chick, she would always con her brothers or Harper to do the work for her."

"I did work." Alex countered.

"Name one time." Alex opened here mouth open and close a few times before leaning back in to the chair again. "See, you can't. But at least you can say you do work now." Mitchie looked around, "Where is our waitress, we've been here about five minutes."

Few minutes after Mitchie had said that, a blond had come up to their table. "Sorry, for the delay, boss man was holding me back. My name's Taylor, what can I get for ya'll to drink?

" "Coffee." Alex answered.

"Cream and sugar?"

"Yes please."

Taylor looked at the twins, "What about you two?"

"Water." The twins answered in unison.

"Okay, I'll be right out with your drinks." The blond walked back into the kitchen.

"You know for siblings who never knew each other, you two have a lot in common." Alex pointed out.

Taylor came back with their drinks and took their orders. The three girls fell into a casual conversation in just about anything that they could talk about.

**~…~**

Sonny and Alex walked back to the apartment after saying goodbye to Mitchie. It was a long day for all of them. Out of nowhere Sonny had grabbed the wizard's hand and rested her head on the girl's shoulder for the rest of the walk to the apartment. Alex was slightly confused at the girl's actions but just went along with it.

Sonny let go of her hand when they entered the apartment and walked to her new bedroom to get change for bed. Alex did the same and afterwards she went to the couch to watch tv. Soon enough, Sonny had come into the living room to join Alex on the couch. The wizard didn't think anything of it at first until the girl had cuddle into her side. She was getting confused on why the girl was getting all cuddly with her. "Not that I'm minding or anything, but what's with the touchy-feely that's going on?"

Sonny looked up at Alex, "Uh, I guess that I'm just really comfortable with you." Alex accepted the answer for the fact that maybe that the girl just needed some comfort after the messy break-up that she had.


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter took many days to write but I think it turned out pretty decent, but I think it's up to you guys to decide. Thanks to those who read or reviewed, it means a lot. Lemme know how you think this is going so far.**

Harper walked into the apartment finding her roommate and someone else sitting on the couch. She looked down and noticed that there was luggage on the floor by the door. She placed her purse on the small table by the door and proceeded to walk into the living room. Then she stood in front of the couch where she could see the girls sitting on the couch. "What is she doing here?" She pointed to the girl next to Alex.

"Oh, this is Sonny, Mitchie's twin sister." Alex replied. Harper looked unconvinced. "I'm telling the truth. I would say ask Tawni but she's probably too busy with Sonny's ex-boyfriend, Chad." She looked down at the sleeping girl in her arms. "Ask anybody, they saw them together at the same time."

Harper nodded as she sat on the small armchair by the couch. "Why did you leave work so early?"

Alex pointed to the younger girl next to her. "I had to help her move out of the apartment that she shared with her ex-boyfriend. He was still sleeping with Tawni when we got there."

"Poor girl." Harper replied. "Is she going to sleep in that spare room that we have?" She back at the front door. "If those are her by the door, I'll get them and I'll just head to bed." She got from the chair and went to grab the bags.

"Thanks, Harper." Alex replied. Alex still had the urge to beat up Chad, no one deserves to be hurt like this. Just looking at the sleeping girl made her feel a bit tired. She closed her eyes for only a second before she felt herself already drifting on to sleep.

**~…~**

Alex woke up in the same position that she had fallen asleep in. She looked down and noticed that Sonny wasn't there anymore. She looked around but didn't see anything from where she was sitting. So she decided to get up from the couch. She walked to her bedroom so she could grab clothes to change into. She noticed that the door to spare room was closed.

Alex yawned as she walked into her room. She walked into her closet and picked out simple clothing. White shirt, light skinny jeans, gray jacket, and converse to match. She walked out of the bedroom and went to the kitchen where she saw the younger girl with Harper. They were just talking and drinking coffee.

"Hey Alex." Sonny greeted when she noticed that the older girl had entered the room. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." Alex replied. "Well, other than this little kink in my neck." Alex rubbed her neck with her right hand. She went to sit at the small dining table that they had by the kitchen. She looked at Sonny's outfit. "You're working today?" The younger girl nodded. "Won't that be awkward for you since Chad works there too?"

Sonny set her coffee cup on the counter. "Yeah, it will but I can deal with it."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Alex asked. "That's if you don't mind taking over today, Harper." She looked over at her red head friend.

"Of course I don't mind." Harper replied.

"Yeah, that would be fine but only if you can contain yourself." Sonny replied with a smile on her face. "I do work in a record studio and I have good reputation, don't ruin it."

Alex scoffed, "Me ruin it?" She looked away from the girl and shrugged. "I can't promise anything." She smiled and looked back at the girl. "Harper, will you be fine working by yourself today?"

"Yeah, it's no problem." Harper replied. "Is there anything you want me to do while I'm there?"

"Make sure Tawni gets fired." Her red head looked at her confused. "She called in sick yesterday when she was obviously not sick." Harper nodded her head. Alex looked at the younger girl. "Are you almost ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sonny said. "Aren't you going to get something before we leave?"

Alex shook her head. "I'll get something from Miley, I get coffee from her just about every morning." She got up from her chair and grabbed the purse off the small table by the door. "You coming?" She asked the younger girl. Sonny nodded, grabbed her purse, and made her way towards the older girl. Alex opened the door for the girl. "See ya later, Harper." She walked out with the other girl and closed the door. She put her hands in her pockets as they walked down the hallway to the elevator.

They entered the elevator. Alex was rocking back and forth on the heels of her feet. She didn't know what to talk about with the girl. "So what do you do at the studio?" Alex finally asked.

"The sound adjustments, anything that could make the song sound better." Sonny answered. She looked at the older girl and noticed the nervousness. "Are you okay?"

Alex stopped rocking on her feet and looked at the girl. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just need my coffee." The heard that final ding before the doors open. They walked out of the elevator and to the entrance of the building. "Do you want to walk or do you want to take a cab?"

"We could walk, I'm not that big of a hurry." They began making their way to the coffee shop. "My first appointment isn't until an hour." Alex looked away from the girl as they continue to walk down the street. Sonny grabbed the older girl's hand but did not lace their fingers. Alex looked down at their hands confusingly.

_This girl is becoming really touchy-feely. _Alex was beginning to wonder about the girl next to her. She did recall about Tawni saying that Sonny was straight and that the girl would never cheat on Chad. But maybe Tawni didn't know the younger girl as well as she thought. "Can I ask you something?" She looked up at the girl.

"Yeah, what is it?"

Alex looked down at their joined hands. "I was just wondering, so please don't get mad at me for asking this. Are you bisexual?" She was a bit nervous on how the younger girl was going to react.

Sonny just chuckled which made the older girl just a bit more confused. "You finally figured that out?"

"Um, I was supposed to know that?" Sonny nodded. "Tawni told me that you were straight, so that was what I assumed."

Sonny then laced their fingers together. "You can't always believe what other people say. Life is a mystery that cannot be solved."

Alex gently pulled her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest. "I know you're comfortable with me and all but I'm just not comfortable with it just yet."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it's just a habit of mine. I can stop." Sonny said. She felt guilty for what she did even though it was unintentional.

"Just for now, but it's only because I'm not really over her and you two look so much alike. But it's okay, you didn't know." They continue to walk the rest of the way in silence. When they made it to the coffee shop, Alex opened the door for the younger girl and walked in after her.

"Hey guys." Miley greeted the girls. "How are ya'll doing today?"

"It's too soon to tell." Alex replied. "We'll just have two regulars." She turned to look at the younger girl. "Is that okay with you?" Sonny nodded and Miley proceeded to make the coffees. Alex went to find a table for the two of them. There was awkwardness between the two girls now.

Sonny felt a little nervous around the girl, nervous that something she might do would make the older girl uncomfortable around her. The two girls sat across from each other at the small table. The younger girl fiddled with her thumbs on the table. She looked out of the window after she got bored of her thumbs.

Alex looked at the girl in front of her and noticed the way that the girl was acting, it almost reminded her how Mitchie acts around her. She didn't want that. She was just being honest with the girl. She didn't want the girl to stop talking to her. She laid a hand on the girl's. "Sonny?" Sonny looked over at the older girl. "You can talk to me, you know that right?" The girl nodded. "I didn't want you to stop talking to me."

"I'm sorry." Sonny finally replied. "It's just that I don't know what to say to you after what you told me." She looked down at her hands. "I don't know how else to act, I'm sorry."

Alex wasn't the one to strip somebody of who they were, so she was willing to negotiate. "How about keep it to a minimum? You can do it, just not very often." Sonny nodded with a small smile on her face. "Can I get a bigger smile?" The younger girl smiled just a bit bigger for Alex. "It's a beautiful smile, you shouldn't hide it." She complimented.

"Here you guys go." Miley said as she set down two coffee cups on the table. "Did you guys need anything?" She looked between the girls, who shook their heads. "Oh good, because I need a break." She sat down on an available chair in between the girls.

Alex looked around and notices that the café was practically empty. "Miley, there's no one here."

"Your point?" She scooted up closer to the table. "So what's going on here? Anything interesting going in your lives? Tell me something, I need to know what's going on in the world." She grabbed onto Alex's arm.

Alex tried to pry her off but the barista's grip was tight. "I'm guessing you don't get out much." She finally loosens the girl's grip on her arm. "You know you just put someone else in charge and take a day off."

"Last time I did that, someone almost burned the building down." Miley shuddered. "Never again."

"What about Jackson?" Alex suggested.

"Are you kidding?" Miley replied. "He couldn't make a cup a coffee to save his life."

Alex looked at the younger girl, hoping that she had any suggestions. "Um, I'm off tomorrow and I used to work for Starbucks. I was employee of the month for quite a while." Sonny said.

Miley turned her head to look at Sonny. "Really?" Sonny nodded. Miley pointed at her and looked at the fashion designer. "She's someone I could possibly trust with the café."

"Possibly?" Sonny questioned.

Miley turned to look at her again. "It's just that I don't know you very well, but we're getting there." She patted Sonny on the arm.

"Would it be better if I say I'll tag along and help also?" Alex pitched in.

"Okay, I am liking this even better." Miley sat back in her chair. "I trust you, Alex, but I don't how your coffee making skills are so that's why I'm gonna say yes to the both of you two." She looked between the two girls. "Do I have to pay you two?"

Alex looked at the younger girl, who shook her head slightly. The fashion designer looked at back at her other friend. "No, that's okay, we volunteered."

"Thanks guys, this really means a lot to me." Miley grabbed both of their hands. "I think I should go to a spa or just a simple massage." She let go of their hands.

"What time should we be here?" Sonny asked.

"About six thirty or a little earlier if you can." Miley replied. "I'll leave instructions on how to open up the place." She looked at Sonny. "The equipment is pretty much the same so I think you can handle it." She got up from her chair. "Thanks again guys." She went back behind the counter to continue working.

The two girls finished drinking their coffees, said their goodbyes to Miley, and walked out of the café. "Wanna head to work now?" Alex asked the younger girl.

"Yeah, let's catch a taxi." Sonny said. They were able to hail a cab and continued their journey to the record studio.

**~…~**

They arrived at the studio about twenty minutes later. Alex followed the girl into the building, she hoped nobody minded that she tagged along. "Is anyone going to mind me being here?"

"I shouldn't think so. Tawni came one time and watch us doing a record, with the permission of the person being recorded of course." Sonny replied. "But I think the person who is schedule for today won't have any problem with it."

"How do you know?"

"I just know, follow me." Sonny walked a little faster to avoid any more questions from the older girl. They walked further into the building and the younger girl stopped in front of the door. She opened the door for Alex to walk in first.

Alex immediately knew why no one would mind that she was here. It was Mitchie on the other side of the window. "What is she doing here?" The voice brought her out of her trance. She looked over and saw Chad sitting in one of the chairs.

The fashion designer just glared at him. "I'm here supporting for Mitchie." She leaned against the wall behind her. "You're lucky that these girls are here because I was thinking about making you one of us." Chad turned away to continue adjusting the board in front of her.

Sonny took the seat next to Chad and did some adjusting on her side of the board. When they were done with the board, Sonny spoke into the microphone. "Ready when you are, Mitchie."

Mitchie was making sure that her headphones were on right. She was sitting on a tall chair so that she could see the paper with the lyrics on it. The music began to play and Mitchie was waiting for the cue to sing. Then she opened her mouth and began.

_The slightest words you said  
>Have all gone to my head<br>I hear angels sing and your voice  
>When you pull me close<br>Feelings I've never known  
>They mean everything<br>And leave me no choice_

Alex stood up straight when she heard the first verse of the song. She heard this song before but she continue to listen.

_Light on my heart, light on my feet  
>Light in your eyes I can't even speak<br>Do you even know how you make me weak_

_I'm a lightweight_  
><em>Better be careful what you say<em>  
><em>With every word I'm blown away<em>  
><em>You're in control of my heart<em>  
><em>I'm a lightweight<em>  
><em>Easy to fall, easy to break<em>  
><em>With every move my whole world shakes<em>  
><em>Keep me from falling apart<em>

_Make a promise, please_  
><em>You'll always be in reach<em>  
><em>Just in case I need<em>  
><em>You there when I call<em>  
><em>This is all so new<em>  
><em>Seems too good to be true<em>  
><em>Could this really be<em>  
><em>A safe place to fall<em>

Alex felt her eyes watering up. She knew this song very well. Mitchie had sung it to her. It was about her. It brought up the memory of when the younger first sung it to her.

_Mitchie and Alex were sitting on the couch. The younger girl had her guitar with her so Alex knew she wanted to sing a song for her. Mitchie grabbed the girl's hands. "Before I sing this song, I just wanna let you know how much you mean to me." She brought up one of her hands and placed it on the older girl's cheek. "You have been there for me when I went through so many heartbreaks. But I have to thank them because without them, I wouldn't be able to realize my love for you. So I wrote this song for you. I hope you love it."_

Alex did love that song. It hurt her to hear this song and know that it wasn't for her anymore. It belonged to someone else. She couldn't hold in the tears any longer, they just flowed down her cheeks. She couldn't be in this room any longer. She walked out of the room and leaned against the wall, close to the door. She began wiping away the tears off her face.

She walked into the small lobby that was close to the room and sat down in one of the arm chairs. She buried her face in her hands. This was the second time that it hit her that the relationship was over.

A few minutes later Alex felt a hand on her back. She raised her head slightly to see the owner of the hand. Sonny was now kneeling in front of her. "Alex, what's wrong?" Alex sat up straight and wiped away the remaining tears. She shook her head. Sonny sat on the arm of the chair and pulled the girl into hug.

"I-It's just that s-song was for me." Alex replied. She breathed in and out until her breathing was slightly normal. "I don't think I can face her for a while now."

Sonny nodded and rubbed the girl's back. She thought that maybe it wasn't a good idea to bring the older girl to work with her. "I'm sorry, Alex."

Sonny looked up and saw her twin come into view. The girl appeared to be looking for someone until she saw the two girls sitting in the lobby. "Hey guys, what did you guys think about the song?" She asked the two girls. Alex looked up at her. Mitchie noticed how red and puffy the older girl's eyes were. She knelt down in front of the girl. "What happened?" She tried reaching for one of the girl's hand but Alex pulled it away. Mitchie looked at her sister for an answer.

Sonny pulled Alex into another hug. "Um, it was the song that you sang."

"The song?" Mitchie asked confusingly. Then it had her like a ton of bricks. She closed her eyes lowered her for a second before bringing it back to look at the two girls. "I'm so sorry, Alex. I didn't mean to. I wasn't even thinking when I picked out a song out for today."

Alex looked at the girl in front of her. "Wasn't thinking? Do you remember how meaningful that song was or did you forget over the years?" She stood up from the chair that she was sitting. "That song meant a whole lot to me when you sung it to me four years ago." Fresh tears were making their way down the fashion designer's cheeks.

Mitchie stood up from the floor. "I know. I put all my emotion into that song. Like I said before, I never once regretted our relationship. You help me heal my heart."

"Yeah, while at the same you broke mine. Who's gonna help me heal my heart?" Alex was pointing at her chest. "Nobody because someone was too busy being a selfish bitch." The older girl walked away before either twin could respond.

The last thing that Alex had to her had stung her really hard but deep down she knew that the girl was right. She was being selfish. "She's right." Mitchie said as she sat down where Alex was sitting. Her sister was still sitting on the arm of the chair. She looked up at her twin sister. "What should I do?"

"For now," Sonny began, "Just leave her alone. She needs to be alone." She noticed the guilt that was written all over her sister's face. She placed a hand on Mitchie's shoulder. "I know you never meant for this happen, you didn't know that she was going to be here. I know you just got her back as a friend but she is still is going through some emotions. Give her some space, when she's ready, she'll come to you on her own."

Mitchie nodded knowing that her sister was right. She wanted this friendship a bit sooner than Alex was ready. She was going the girl her space no matter how hard it was going to be for her but now knew it was for the best.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out. I knew how this chapter was going to go, it just took me a bit to put it into words. **

**Anyways, like they say at the end of the instructions of microwavable food, Enjoy!**

Sonny took the rest of the day off and followed the older girl outside of the studio. Alex was sitting on a bench nearby the entrance, she was still wiping away the tears. Sonny sat down in the vacant spot next to the girl. "I'm sorry about that. I didn't think her songs would affect you this way."

Alex scoffed. "We broke only months ago, who else would she had written songs about?" She wiped the last of the tears on her face. "I was this close to getting over her." She shook her head. "But now, after this, I don't think I ever can." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Hearing that song now, it was like she was kicking me while I was down." She turned to look at the younger girl. "I know it's not your fault that you two are twins, but you looking like her, makes it harder for me. Especially when you live with me now."

"I can find somewhere else." Sonny suggested. She didn't really want to leave but she's willing to do it if it helped the older girl.

"No, it's okay." Alex replied. "We're good friends, we're supposed to help out each no matter what."

"Even though I look like your ex?" Sonny asked.

"Especially then." Alex replied with a soft smile on her face. "There are no exceptions unless you betray my trust."

"Then you're going to be stuck with me for a long time, think you can handle that?"

"I've known Harper since kindergarten and considering how _unique _she is, I think handling you will be a piece of cake." The two girls laughed for a little bit and then Alex realized how long they had been sitting outside. "Should you head inside?"

"Nah," Sonny leaned her back against the back on the bench. "I think he can handle it on his own. I don't even care for this job anymore."

"Then just quit." Alex said it was like the easiest thing in the world.

"I would, but where would I go? Getting a job isn't exactly easy in this city."

"You can come work with me, I hear there's an opening." Alex smiled and so did the younger girl when she realized what the fashion designer was talking about. "It's the perfect opportunity. You can leave the job you hate and the guy you hate at the same time. I would rather have you take the position than some stranger who barely graduated from college. You have experience, would you consider it?"

"I'm gonna do more than that. I think I'm gonna go put my two weeks in right now." She got up from the bench. "Are you gonna head home for the day?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I think I had enough for one day."

"Okay, I guess I'll see you at home." Sonny began to make her way back into the building and to the studio room that Mitchie was in. When she walked in Mitchie was standing beside Chad, who was working on the song, modifying it. "How does it sound?"

"It sounds much better than I thought it would." Mitchie answered. "How is she?"

"I think she's going to be okay but I think it would best just give her some space for the time being." Mitchie nodded as she understood. "Hey it's my fault for bringing her here. I didn't know that she would be personally affected by the song."

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, the song's finish." Chad interrupted. "She's a big girl, I think she could handle herself, being a big fashion designer and all. I figure she would have a heart made of ice."

Sonny had the urge to slap him but her sister had beaten her to it. "Don't you ever dare speak about her that way!" Sonny wanted to give the girl a high-five but at the moment, it was completely inappropriate. "She's a much better person than people give her credit for. From what I heard you did to my sister, you have no right talk about anybody that way." She glared at the boy who calls himself a man. "At least she knows how to treat a woman with respect."

"I couldn't have said that better myself." Sonny said as she walked up to stand beside her sister. "Let's get out of here. I know a better place that could make this song so much better."

"Not if it's the property of this studio." Chad said with a smug smile on his face.

Sonny looked at her sister. "Did you sign any contracts?" Mitchie shook her head. "They don't own the song. If they use it, you can sue them for property rights." Sonny saw that it wiped the smile off Chad's face. "Now let's get out of here." Her sister nodded as they made their way out of the building. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm a bit hungry." Mitchie answered. "Do you mind if Shane joins us?"

"No, not at all." They walked to the diner where they first saw each other. The two girls sat down at a table beside a window. Mitchie quickly texted Shane and set her phone aside.

They were greeted by a blonde waitress. "Hey guys, what I could you to drink?" She looked up from the paper that she would be writing on and looked at her customers. "I remember you." She pointed at one of the twins. "Or was it you?" She pointed her pen at the other twin. She smiled. "Well, it doesn't matter, welcome back. So, drinks?"

"Water." The twins answered in unison.

"Whoa." The blonde said in slight shock. "Um, right. The name's Taylor and I'll be back with your drinks." She walked to the kitchen to get their drinks.

"That is getting kinda creepy." Sonny said.

"Maybe the whole twin thing is kicking in." Mitchie said. "You know, the whole twin telepathy stuff." The heard a bell ring, signaling that someone had walked through the door. Mitchie turned around to see that Shane had entered.

He looked around until he spotted his girlfriend. He walked to the table that the twins were sitting at and sat down next to Mitchie. "So, how's it going?"

"It's going good." Mitchie answered. "Oh, Shane this Sonny. Sonny this is Shane."

"Nice to meet you." Shane said to the twin. He turned his head to look at Mitchie. "So how did the recording go?"

"Long story short, it was an emotional rollercoaster and not just for me. But Sonny says she knows a better place to record the song."

Taylor came back with the two waters in her hands. "Here you guys go." She noticed Shane sitting at the table. "What can I get you to drink?"

"I'll just take a coke." He answered the waitress. She walked away. Shane's head slightly turned to watch the blonde walk away, this didn't go unnoticed by Sonny. He turned back his attention to the girls. "What was wrong with this studio?"

"My disrespectful, cheating ex-boyfriend." Sonny answered while slightly glaring at the shaggy haired boy. She took a drink of her water. "Who Mitchie slapped for disrespecting a friend of ours."

"Really?" He looked at his girlfriend. "You did that?" Mitchie nodded.

"Yeah, you don't want to get on Mitchie's bad side or mine." She said still glaring at the boy.

"Hey, I'm gonna go the bathroom real quick. I'll be right back." Mitchie got up from her chair and went to the bathroom.

The blonde waitress came back to the table with Shane's drink. "Do you guys need a few more minutes before ordering?" She asked when she realized the other twin wasn't sitting at the table.

Shane smiled at the waitress. "Yeah, I think we're gonna need a few."

Sonny watched the boy quickly looked the girl up and down with those flirty eyes of his. "Okay, I'll be back in a few." Again, the waitress walked away.

Shane looked at Sonny, "So what do you do?"

Sonny glared at him. "Do you honestly think those subtle gestures to the waitress went unnoticed?"

Shane became slightly nervous but just enough for the girl to notice. "W-What are you t-talking about?"

"Cut the crap, Shane." Sonny replied. "I just came out of a relationship because my ex was cheating on me with one of my best friends. Do you think that I would want my sister to go through that?" Shane shook his head. "Quit checking out other girls and get it together or I will tell her, got it?" Shane quickly nodded his head.

"What did I miss?" Mitchie asked as she came back to the table and sat back in her chair.

"I was just telling Shane that I worked at a recording studio, or at least I used to." Sonny answered.

"Yeah, about that," Mitchie began. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, Alex told me that there is open position that she would give since fired her last assistant."

"Why did they get fired?"

"Well, the previous assistant called in sick so she could go out and have sex with my ex, who I walked in on." Sonny looked down at her hands and then back at the couple. "It wasn't the most pleasant sight to see."

"I bet it wasn't." Mitchie said. "Karma usually has its ways of making it around. It'll hit him twice as hard."

"Let's hope so." She made eye contact with Shane. "I would want him to know how much it hurts."

**~…~**

Sonny walks into the apartment to find the older girl sitting on the couch in her pajamas. She sat down next to Alex. "So guess what your bestfriend did today?"

Alex turned her attention from the television to look at the girl next to her. "What did you do?"

Sonny shook her head. "I wasn't talking about me. I'm talking about Mitchie."

"Okay," Alex said unenthusiastically. "What did Mitchie do?"

"You make it hard for me to tell you the most awesomeness thing she did for you and me?" She turned her body to face the older girl. She continued, "She slapped Chad. She slapped him because he basically called you an ice queen and that he was disrespecting women."

"I find that hard to believe."

"That he disrespects women?" Sonny asked confusingly.

Alex shook her, "That Mitchie slapped someone." The younger looked at her questioningly. "Mitchie is literally that person who wouldn't hurt a fly. She shed a few tears when I hit a fly with fly swatter. She would never hit a person no matter how mad they get her."

"She probably did it because of what he said wasn't directed to her but to the people she cares about." Sonny noticed that Alex's eyes shifted to her hands. "I'm sorry if me talking about her hurts you. I just thought I should let you know."

"I'm not mad at her singing the song or if the reason for the songs has changed." She turned her head up but not looking that girl. "I'm just mad that she forgot what the song use to mean, especially to me. If she remembered, I wouldn't be mad at her."

"I understand." She grabbed the older girl's hands. "But please don't stay mad at her, she might need us later on."

"What do you mean?"

"I went to eat with her and Shane at that diner where we first met." She began. "When Mitchie went to the restroom, I caught Shane checking out the blonde waitress that we had before, Taylor." Alex nodded as she remembered. "He wasn't very subtle about it either and tried to deny it when I called him out on it. I threatened to tell Mitchie if he didn't stop."

"That bastard." Alex said. "What kind of guy would steal someone else's girl if he does something like that? Maybe I should speak to him myself."

"I knew you still cared about her."

"I never stopped. She may have broken my heart but I never stopped caring for her. I couldn't help it if she fell in love with someone else. Maybe I was just someone that she unintentionally used to heal her heart, I guess that's a good thing. I helped her remember what love felt like and the confidence she needed to pursue it."

"See, your relationship with her did have meaning."

"I know that now." Alex smiled. "I can't stay mad at her, it's hard to. If Shane does anything to hurt her, don't be surprise if my fist meets his face."

"I won't. I'll be the one holding him down. I can't let you have all the fun." They laughed for a little bit. "Mitchie could join in too, that's if she put her pacifist tendencies aside."

"Like that's going to happen, but it would be funny." Alex lifted the blanket that the younger girl barely noticed that was there and offered to share it with Sonny. The younger girl accepted the offer.

"So what are we watching?" Sonny asked as she looked at the television screen.

Alex shrugged her shoulder. "Some horror movie." Her eyes were now glued to the screen.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Then why are you watching it?"

"Lots and lots of people are getting killed." Sonny looked at her weirdly. "This is my way of coping." There was a scream coming from the television.

Sonny tilted her head as she looked at the screen. "I didn't know a leg could bend like that."

"Only if it's broken in a few places."

"You have a weird way of coping." Alex just shrugged. Sonny turned attention back to the movie only to jump at the scene. She heard the older girl laugh as she clenched onto the blanket for dear life.


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize that it took me forever to update. I was going through some personal things that led to writer's block. So here you guys go, another chapter for you to read. Lemme know what you guys think.**

The fashion designer was snuggled into her pillows when her bedroom door was thrown open. Alex groaned and tried to snuggle more into the pillows. "Get up sleepyhead." A perky voice entered the room.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Alex asked.

"It is five thirty and you need to get up." Sonny sat down on the bed next to the half-asleep girl. She nudged the older girl.

"Why do I need to get up?" Alex lifted her head slightly off her pillow and looked at the younger girl with half opened eyes.

"We're taking over Miley's coffee shop for the day, remember?" Sonny got up from the bed, grabbed the older girl's arm, and gently pulls up the girl into a sitting position. "So get ready?"

Alex rubbed her eyes. "How is it that you're so perky this early in the morning?"

"I'm a morning person, unlike you."

"But still, it's impossible to be this happy this early in the morning." She looked at her alarm clock. "Why do I have to be such a great friend?"

"Because it's in your nature." Sonny said with a smile on her face.

"If you met me high school, you wouldn't think that." She stretched out her hand. "Help me up?"

"Of course." Sonny grabbed the girl's hand and gently pulled her up to her feet. She held onto Alex until the older girl was able to stand on her own. "What kinda person were you in high school?"

Alex walked into the closet. "I was kinda person mothers warned their kids about. I was the school trouble maker. Only Harper was brave enough to stick by side but then again, Harper and I knew each other since kindergarten." She walked out with a pair of skinny jeans and a gray v-neck shirt. "Mitchie was one of the few that got to see the good side of me in those days."

"You don't seem so bad now." Sonny as she turned around so the older girl could change.

"That's because I wanted to get into college and start my fashion company. I didn't think it was gonna start up so soon, it took a lot of my time to get everything situated. I guess since I was working so much that Mitchie-"

"Don't ever think that it's your fault." Sonny turned around when Alex was done getting her shirt on. "It would've happen whether you were there or not. She would've fallen for him either way."

"I still can't help but think it was my fault somehow." Alex began to change into her pants front of the younger girl. Sonny decided to turn around to give the older girl some privacy. "I could've tried harder."

After a certain amount of time, Sonny turned to face a fully dressed Alex. "Like I said, it wouldn't have made a difference. Nobody can help who they fall in or out of love with." She sat down on the girl's bed. "It may not be easy to believe but it's true. But before you know it, you'll fall in love with someone else."

"I don't know." Alex said uncertainly as she sat down next to Sonny. She began to put on her shoes. "It would seem really hard considering how long I have known Mitchie."

"Just give it time." Sonny got up from the bed and walked towards the bedroom door. She turned to the older girl. "Now hurry up, we don't want to be late."

~…~

The two girls were approaching the entrance of the coffee shop. "I think this is the first time I've been up before the sun. I never thought it possible." The older girl said. "I think I should have gone to bed earlier."

"You're the one who wanted to stay up all night watching horror movies." Sonny looked at Alex.

"But I just don't get how you can so awake right now."

"I honestly don't get it either." Sonny opened the door and let the older girl walk into the coffee shop and followed right after. "I barely got any sleep. Those horror movies kept playing on in my head. How can you watch that stuff?"

Before Alex could answer the younger girl, the café office door opened revealing Miley on the other side. "Oh, good. I almost thought that you guys changed your minds." She opened the door wider so she could walk out.

"I spent the whole time getting Alex out of bed." Sonny replied.

"I wouldn't doubt that. I believe Alex could sleep a week if no one disturbed her."

"That's very true." Alex said.

Miley walked behind the counter and pulled out two ball caps. "Health regulations. I wouldn't want your hair to end up in somebody's coffee." She gave the hats to the girls and they put them on. "Help yourself to a cup of coffee. I don't want you falling asleep on the job." Miley was looking at Alex as she said this.

"Why are looking at me when you said that?" Alex asked her friend.

"I've been with you since you were in high school when you worked at the substation. I've seen you fall asleep on the job." Miley replied. "So Lex, I suggest you have two cups of coffee before you start." She turned to Sonny. "I'm sure you're familiar with the equipment, so please don't break anything."

"I promise."

"Okay, good. It shouldn't be that busy today so you guys should be fine." She walked towards the door. "I'll come back around closing time." She opened the door. "Have fun you two." Then she left.

"I'm gonna go start the coffee for the both of us." Sonny said as she went behind the counter and started to work with the machines. When turned back to Alex, she noticed that the girl looked a little sad. "You know," She walked closer to older girl. "It's unhealthy to dwell on it." She lifted up the girl's head with her right hand. She noticed that Alex's eyes were watery. "Hey," She gently pulled the girl into a tight hug. "It's going to be okay."

Alex melted in the girl's arms and freely crying on her shoulder. "I-I don't get h-how you're so calm with Chad a-and all."

Sonny rubbing her hands up and down the girl's back in a smoothing motion. "Believe me, I'm breaking in the inside, but I'll get over it. I'm just more worried about you."

Alex pulled away just enough to look at the younger girl in the face but stayed in her arms. "There's something I want to do. Something I feel like I need to do."

"Then do-" Before she finish her sentence, she felt soft lips pressing against hers. She closed her eyes and gently kissed back. When she fully registered what was going on, she gently pulled back and looked at the broken girl. "Alex." She said gently.

"Your kiss is different, much different than hers." She opened her eyes. "I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"That was the last thing I was feeling." She slowly pulled her hands away. "You should get yourself washed up, I'll get us some coffee." Alex nodded as she walked to the restroom to wash up. Sonny walked back to the coffee machine, grabbed a couple of cups and poured coffee into both of them. After putting the coffee pot back in its place, she just stared at the cups of coffee. She couldn't help but think that was the best kiss of her life. But this wasn't the situation she pictured it would happen.

"Sonny, are you okay?" A voice broke her out of her trance.

Sonny looked at the older girl. She smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about stuff."

Alex walked closer to the younger girl. "Look Sonny, about the kiss, I'm sorry."

Sonny just looked at the girl and decided that she was going to tell how she felt about it. "Well, I'm not. I just wished this wasn't the situation it happened in, but things always can't happen the way we want them to." Then she took in consideration of how the girl felt. "But if you want to forget that it happened, I'm willing to do that because I know you're not ready for anything yet."

"You're right, I'm not ready." Alex replied. "But I would like some time on my own to be ready. I crossed the line before I was. You've been good about keeping your space and let's keep it that way for a while. Are you alright with that?"

"Yeah, I'm fine with that. Take all the time that you need." She gave Alex the cup of coffee and just hoped the rest of the day didn't feel as uncomfortable as that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**I apologize for taking so long on updating, school really go in the way. I'm still on working on the next chapter of **_**Two Worlds Collide **_**but this one seem to come easier to me. Here you guys go, I will try to get the next chapter of TWC out as soon as I can.**

It was about 11:00 in the morning and the coffee was dead. Hardly any customers were coming in. Alex was bored to death. She had her arms folded on the counter and her head resting on it. Sonny was leaning against the counter. No one has come in about a half hour.

"I am _so _bored." Alex said, it slightly muffled because of her arms. "I should've just stayed in bed."

"We did this for Miley." Sonny reminded the older girl.

"I know, but I didn't realize it was going to be this dead." Alex said, finally picking head and looked at the younger girl. "I was expecting some kind of rush, the kind that could have woke me up."

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I might as well take a bathroom break while I can." Sonny stood up straight from the counter and walked to bathroom, leaving Alex by herself up front.

Alex quickly stood up straight when she heard the bell for the door. Then she saw who was in front of her. "Mrs. Torres?!" She would have never thought that the woman would come to this coffee shop.

"Alex, how are you doing sweetie?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"I'm just doing just fine, how about you?"

"I'm good, I'm just here to pick up a cup of coffee before running to the restaurant. What are you doing here? Did something happen to your fashion company?" Mrs. Torres sounded concerned at the last part.

"No, nothing happened. A friend and I decided to volunteer to work for the day so Miley could have a day off." She answered but then she realized that this wasn't a social call. And it was probably be best if she got the woman her coffee before Sonny comes out of the bathroom.

"Hey, Alex, what does she want to drink?" Sonny asked as she stood behind the counter.

Alex then realized she took long talking to Mrs. Torres. "Mitchie, what are you doing here?" The woman asked.

"I'm not Mitchie, I'm Sonny." The younger girl answered. She was confused considering who this woman was. "Alex, who is this?"

"This is Connie Torres, Mitchie's mom." Alex answered while still looking at Connie.

Sonny stopped breathing for a moment and stared wide-eyed at the woman. This woman was her biological mother. "Why is she saying that she is not Mitchie?" Connie asked.

"Because it isn't Mitchie, this is Alysson Munroe." Alex answered.

It was Connie's turn to be wide-eyed for a brief moment and then she fainted. Sonny and Alex looked at each other and quickly went to the other side of the counter to pick up Connie from the floor. They lifted her up from the floor, took her into the office, and then placed her into the desk chair.

"This isn't exactly how I wanted to meet my biological mother." Sonny said.

"You can't always get what you want." Alex countered.

"I know." Sonny said but mostly to herself. "I'm gonna call Mitchie." Alex nodded as the younger girl took her phone out of her pocket. She walked out of the office. She scrolled through her contacts list until she reached her sister's name. She hit send and waited as the phone rang.

"_Hello?" Mitchie said from the other side of the line._

"Hey, Mitchie, its Sonny but I guess you already know that." Sonny said to her twin. "Alex and I need you to come to Miley's café."

"_How come?"_

"Your mom is here and she just had the shock of her life." She turned around to look in the office and saw Alex tending to her biological mother. "She fainted and Alex is making sure that she is okay."

"_Okay, I'll be there in less than fifteen minutes." Then she said, "How did you take it? Meeting her and all?"_

"It was shocking, I have to admit that. I'm still processing everything." She leaned against the counter. "I have no idea what I want to say to her. What am I suppose to say?" She grew nervous because of this new person in her life.

"_I wouldn't know what to say either. I have never been in this situation. I'm sorry if I'm not of any help." Mitchie sounded sympathetic._

"I need your help with this. I don't think Alex could help me with something like this." Her voice sounded desperate.

"_Okay, I got Shane to speed up just a little bit, so I'll be there sooner. Just hold on."_

"Okay." She hung up the phone and just stood there.

Alex walked out of the office. "She woke up. I'm grabbing a glass of water for her." She went towards the sink with a glass in her hand and filled it up with water. "Do you want to come in there with me?" Sonny shook her head. "How come?"

"I don't know what to do. I'm waiting for Mitchie to get before I do anything."

Alex nodded and softly said, "Okay." She walked back into the office to give Mrs. Torres the glass of water.

"Where's Alysson?" Mrs. Torres asked.

"She's out there. She's waiting for Mitchie because she doesn't know what to do." Alex answered. "And she prefers to be called Sonny."

Connie chuckled to herself. "I don't what is with these girls to prefer boy nick names but it surely fits them." She took a drink of water. "I know that her and Mitchie are identical twins but it just feels so overwhelming to see Sonny again. I haven't seen since she was a baby. It was so hard giving her up."

"Then why did you?" Alex asked curiously.

"Because Steve and I couldn't afford both of them. I wish we were able to. I wanted to watch them grow up together. I knew Mitchie felt so lonely growing up, so when she met you I was more than happy to her face lit up when she was around you. But a day doesn't go by me thinking about Mitchie's other half and if they were ever going to meet. Do they get along? I always picture they would."

"They get along perfectly, it was like did grew up together." She smiled at the mother.

"Oh, good. I never thought this day would come where I get to see both of my daughters at the same time." She looked up at Alex. "Do you think she'll like me?"

"I'm sure she will. I think she is asking herself the same thing."

When the bell went off signaling that someone had entered the café, Sonny leaned off the counter to greet her sister. "Hey Sonny, how are you doing?" Mitchie asked.

"No better than I was over the phone." The twin answered. "She's in the office." Mitchie nodded and walked towards the room with her sister following behind her.

"Hey Mom, how are you feeling?" Mitchie asked her mother.

"I'm just shocked that's all but I'm fine." Connie answered. She looked over her daughter's shoulder. "Is Sonny behind you?"

"Yeah." Mitchie moved to the side so that her sister could become visible to her mother. Sonny nervously walked up to stand beside her sister.

"I never thought that I would ever get to see you two together." Connie stood up from the chair and walked towards her two daughters. She hugged them. Sonny felt a little awkward being hugged by this woman. She knows that this is her mother but also she knows that this woman was a complete stranger. Connie pulled back and placed her hands on Sonny's shoulders. "Let me look at you." Connie smiled. "You turned out to be a beautiful as I knew you would. The Munroe's did a great job raising you."

Sonny just looked at her mother. "I don't know what to say." She looked at her sister for any help but Mitchie just shrug her shoulders. "I'm just really overwhelmed right now. A lot un-expecting things have happened in my life recently. I've met my twin sister, found out that my ex-boyfriend was cheating on me with my best friend, I've met someone new, and I finally met my biological mother. All that happened within one week."

Alex's eyes shot up to look at Sonny when the girl said she met someone new, she knew it was her. She walked out of the office and back to the café. She needed to breath from that overcrowding office. She looked up and suddenly it felt crowded again.

"Um, hi." The boy nervously waved at her.

"Hi." Alex replied. She didn't expect Shane to be here, but then again, she should have known that he was her ride. "Are you waiting on Mitchie?"

"Yeah, she said her sister needed some help but she didn't say with what." He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"Sonny is meeting her mother for the first time. She didn't know what to do." This was probably the most awkward moment that she has ever been in. She looked at him and realized that maybe it was time for her to move on. She knew that she can no longer hold to the hope that Mitchie would be hers again one day. She had a new hope, that one day she would find love again. Right now she decided that she should take the first step. "Do you love Mitchie?"

"What?" Shane asked.

"Do you _love _Mitchie?" Alex repeated.

"Yeah, I do." The boy answered.

"Do you promise that you won't ever hurt her?"

"I promise." Shane answered but sounding more confident.

"Then I not choice but to give you two my blessing." After saying that, Alex felt the weight lifting off of her shoulders. "Just remember to love and respect her, she already suffered enough heartbreak in the past because I swear if you hurt her, I would get a rusty knife and cut you myself." She noticed that boy was subconsciously covering his front.

"I swear I won't hurt her so please, keep that knife away."

"Don't worry you safe, for now." She turned around and noticed that the three women came out of the office. "How did everything go?"

"Extremely well, we're going to meet up for lunch later this week." Sonny answered.

"Yeah, I'm going home to tell Steve. I have a feeling that he is going to react just the same way." Connie said. She looked down at her watch. "Well, looks I better get going. My staff are probably wondering where I'm at." She looked at her two girls. "I'll see you two later." She kissed both of her daughters on their heads.

"Bye, Mom." Mitchie said.

"Bye, Connie." Sonny said.

"Are you ready to go Mitchie?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready, Shane." The girl answered. She looked at her sister and best friend. "Have fun you two."

"We will definitely try." Alex replied as the couple walk out of the café. She turned to Sonny. "How do you feel?"

"So much better. So how did you feel about Shane being here?" Sonny asked, she was still concerned about the older girl.

"Actually, it went better than I expected." The younger girl looked at her confusingly. "I decided it was time to move on, so I gave them my blessing. I feel so much better now, I didn't expect I would so fast but I do."

"That's great! What made you do this?"

"I knew you were right, it was unhealthy to hold on to her. But I figured that if I want to ever find love again, I would have to let go of Mitchie." She smiled at the younger girl and Sonny did the same. When the time was right, maybe she would give herself and Sonny a chance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. School got the best of me along with. Since I'm finished with the semester and got the whole summer ahead of me, it's time for me to get those creative juices flowing. I'll try not to take too long to update again. **

Now it is 5 o'clock in the afternoon and Alex got that rush that she was expecting. She was worn out and her head was rested on top of the counter. She didn't feel like talking to any more people. She looked up only a little bit to watch Sonny wiped down the counter and some of the equipment. "So what do you want to do later?" Alex asked.

"I thought you were going to be too tired to do anything after this." Sonny replied. She stopped wiping down the counters to look at the older girl. "But we could probably just stay in and watch movies."

Alex stood up all the way, turn around, and lean against the counter. "Sounds like a plan."

"No horror movies."

"Awww." Alex whined. "But that's no fun. It can't be a movie night without a horror movie."

"Yes, it can. I'm gonna choose the movies tonight." Sonny went back to finish cleaning up. She noticed the worried look on the older girl's face. "Don't worry, I'll try not to choose too many chick flicks." Alex showed a sign of relief when the younger girl had said that.

They heard the bell signaling that someone had walked in and Alex mentally groaned as she turned around to greet the customer but only to find that it was Miley. "Hey guys, how's it going?"

"Better now that it's over." Alex said to the brunette.

"Now you see why I'm so tired all the time." Miley responded as she walked to the office. "So anything interesting happened or just another boring day at work?"

"I wish it was boring day at work."

"Oh do tell." Miley said excitedly.

"Mitchie's mom came in to get coffee thinking Sonny was Mitchie when she walked in." Miley nodded as the older girl continued. "When I told Mrs. Torres who she really was, she fainted and fell onto the floor."

"Oh, wow, that's intense." Miley turned to Sonny. "How did you feel meeting her for the first time?"

"It was very overwhelming at first but when Mitchie finally came to help with the situation, it had gotten a little easier." Sonny responded.

"But Mitchie brought Shane with her because he was her ride here." Alex added, getting Miley's attention. "While he was standing in front of me, I was thinking that maybe it was truly time to move on. He loves Mitchie and she loves him. There's nothing I can do about it, so there's no use hoping that one day she would be mine again. I gave him my blessings and it felt like weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

"Oh that's good." Miley walked out of the office. "The one day the juiciest stuff happens and I decided to take the day off." Miley looked around at the equipment and notice how clean they were. "Sonny, you kept these cleaner than my other employees."

"Um, thanks." Sonny replied. "Is there anything else that you want us to do?"

The blue-eyed brunette did a quick scan of the place. "Nah, you guys can go. Thanks again."

"It was no problem, I was happy to help. Right, Alex?" Sonny nudged the older girl.

"Yeah, happy to help, no problem." Alex said. The two girls walked out of the coffee shop and made their way to their apartment. "If I volunteer to do this again, I'm gonna ask for money. Especially if it's gonna be that busy."

"Well, that kinda defeats the purpose of volunteering." The younger girl stated. Sonny looked at the older girl. "That was quite a day, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, I didn't expect it to pan out like that. I guess everything happens for a reason. It was bound to happen sooner or later." Alex crossed her arms and looked at her feet as they were walking. "I never thought I was ever gonna let her go. Now it feels so surreal, my mind still can't process it."

"I'm proud of you for finally taking that first step." Sonny grabbed her hand. "Now you can start moving on."

"Right now?"

"Tomorrow. Right now, I wanna go home and watch movies." Sonny tugged on the girl's hand so they could start walking faster.

**~…~**

The two girls were sitting on the couch in their pajamas and sharing a blanket. They had all kind of snacks imaginable on the coffee table in front of them. Sonny decided that the first movie that they should watch was _The Notebook. _She was saying that it was most romantic movie ever. Alex tried for the most part but she couldn't get into the movie. She was naturally bored when it came to these kind of chick flicks. At one point she almost fell asleep but what woke her up was when the younger girl grabbed her hand again.

So instead of watching the movie or falling asleep, her attention fell to the girl next to her who liked holding her hand. She had to admit, she did feel something when she kissed the girl earlier but she didn't want admit it because at that moment she was still holding onto Mitchie.

That wasn't the case anymore, she knew well that Mitchie wasn't hers to have anymore. Alex looked up at Sonny, who had tears slowly going streaming down her cheeks. She took her free hand that the younger girl wasn't holding and wiped away the girl's tear with the pad of her thumb.

Sonny was slightly surprise at that little gesture. She looked at the older girl, stared into her eyes. Alex's hand never left her cheek. She noticed that the older girl took a quick glance at her lips before looking back up at her eyes. Then Sonny began to feel self-conscious, she was beginning to think that Alex would only like her because she looked like her sister.

But as if Alex was reading her mind. "I don't like you because you look like Mitchie. I like you because you are _you._" Sonny felt she didn't need any more reassurance because she trusted the older girl more than she did with Chad.

Alex was about to lean in when the front door was slammed open. "Best tour ever!" The older girl turned to where she was facing the front door. There stood her other roommate, Stevie.

"Stevie, could you keep it down? The neighbors hate it when you do that." Alex told the girl.

"Oh hey, I didn't think you would be home right now." Stevie came over to the couch and made the girl scoot over so she could sit down. "But you wouldn't believe who I have date with this Saturday."

"Who?" Alex asked, mildly curious.

"So, apparently, the lead singer from Ugh has a son about our age." Alex scrunched up her face in disgust. Stevie took noticed of her expression. "That's what I thought too but it turns out that his son got all his looks from his mother's side. When he asked me out, I nearly fainted."

"You? Fainted?"

"Yeah, hard to believe, right?" Stevie leaned against the couch but then she realized that there was another person in the room. She sat up again. "Hey Mitchie, how's it going?"

"Um, Stevie, this isn't Mitchie."

"I'm not blind, Alex. I know who I am seeing." Stevie leaned forward to look at the younger girl and said. "You're still stuck with this girl? I mean, she's hot but the attitude?"

Sonny chuckled a little bit. "Alex, is right, I'm not Mitchie. I'm Sonny, her twin sister."

"Oh wow." Stevie looked at Alex. "You're getting it from both twins? Does Mitchie know you're doing this or you're doing it behind her back?" Neither question was answered because Alex decided to get up from the couch and walked to her room. "What's up with her?" She asked Sonny.

"I guess you were on tour when it happened." Sonny sat up straighter. "A few months ago, Mitchie had broken up with Alex because she fell in love with the lead singer from Connect 3."

"Aww, man, that sucks." Stevie sighed as she leaned against the couch. "I'm such an ass."

"You didn't know." Sonny told her. "I probably should go check on her." Stevie nodded her head as Sonny got up from the couch to check on the older girl. She went up to the closed door and lightly knocked, waited for an answer.

"Come in." She heard Alex said weakly. Sonny opened the door to see Alex lying down on her bed. Sonny walked in and closed the door behind her. She noticed that there was no sign that the older girl was crying. "I'm not mad or hurt if that's what you're thinking. I just hate getting reminded of my past, it really isn't about Mitchie at all. In fact, it was before I had gotten with Mitchie." Alex sat up on her bed.

"What do you mean?" Sonny asked curiously as she sat down next to the older girl.

Alex turned her body to where she facing Sonny. "To say the least, I wasn't the most innocent girl before Mitchie and I got together. It took a while for her to trust me with her heart but since she was always my best friend and already had my heart, I was willing to do anything to gain her trust."

"So you used to be a player?" Alex nodded. "I'm just curious because now I'm wondering, how come you haven't reverted back to that lifestyle again?"

"Because when I got with Mitchie, I swore that I would never go back down that path again. It wasn't healthy at all." Alex had laid back on her bed. "I hate that Stevie assumed that I went back to the old me, that part of me is dead and is never coming back."

Sonny had laid on the bed on her side facing Alex. The older girl turned her head so that she was looking at the beautiful girl beside her. "Everybody has a past, Alex. Some worst than others. I had some bad times myself in high school but that's a story for another time. From what you have told me, I can see you are a strong woman for not letting your past control you."

"Thanks."

"No problem." Sonny scooted closer to the older girl on the bed. Alex was already on her side looking at the younger girl. Sonny looked into her eyes and saw a strong girl, a girl who was broken but is slowly putting herself together again. "Could you continue what you were doing before your roommate walked in?" Sonny shyly asked.

"Of course."Alex then gently pressed her lips against the younger girl's .


	10. Chapter 10

**So sorry for the late update; life, my issues with some friends, and my new job got in the way. Oh, let's not forget my writer's block. Again, sorry, but here's a new chapter.**

Alex didn't know what time she fell asleep at but all she knew it was the best sleep she had in a while. She woke up with her arm wrapped on the younger's girl waist. She softly smiled at the sight of the peaceful sleeping girl. She almost didn't want to get up and go to work but she had missed couple of days of work and didn't want to miss more. So she gently got up from the bed so she wouldn't wake the girl.

She looked for a piece of paper and some sort of writing utensil. She then proceeded to write Sonny a note and left it on the nightstand. She grabbed the clothes that she needed and went to take a shower.

When she got out of the shower, the younger girl was still asleep. She didn't want to pull herself away from the sight but she really had to go to work. Alex grabbed her purse and her keys and made her way to the front door of the apartment. She walked out and locked the door behind her.

As soon as she walked out of the building, she hailed for a cab and head straight to work. She was such in a good mood that morning that she didn't need coffee. She felt like a new person for actually being able to move on with her life.

She arrived at her fashion studio for the first time in two days. It felt good to be back at the studio. She entered her office and there was very little paperwork on her desk because she knew Harper took care of some it. She was grateful to have the red head as her best friend.

She down on her chair and began going the little paperwork that she had. Then she heard her phone go off, telling her that she had just got a text message. Alex was rummaging through her purse to look for her phone but she across something she hadn't seen in awhile. Her wand. She took it out of her purse and just looked at it. She had totally forgotten about it, her mind had been preoccupied by the break up with Mitchie and meeting Sonny.

_Sonny. _Alex knew when the time is right she would have to tell the younger girl. Mitchie already knew this secret and to believe, she almost gave up her magic for that girl. She knew that the younger girl wouldn't tell another soul, Alex trusted her that much. She knew that eventually her relationship, or soon to be relationship, would get serious, she'll tell Sonny.

Alex put her wand away and went back to looking for her phone. She finally found it and went to check who had sent her a message.

_Good morning :) – Sonny_

Alex smiled at her phone. She hadn't felt this happy since the break up. She was happy that she had met the other twin. Then she texted back the younger girl.

_G'morning Sweetie, sleep well? – Alex _

She set the phone aside as she went through the small pile of paperwork on her desk. Some of it was designs that would have to look over and the rest of it was booking places to have upcoming fashion shows. As she was about to pick a pen to sign the paper, her phone went off again. She picked up the phone and read the message.

_I slept great! Just wished you were here when I woke up – Sonny_

_Me too, but I couldn't miss anymore days of work – Alex_

_Speaking of work, I have to go find a job – Sonny_

_Maybe you can ask Shane and Mitchie need help with the music center, but also since Tawni is gone, there's an opening here. It's your choice though :) – Alex_

_Thanks for the offer, but I don't think fashion is for me. I'll definitely check out the music studio though. – Sonny _

_Okay, have fun :) – Alex _

Alex found that she was smiling a lot, she hadn't smiled this much since she was Mitchie. Sonny had found out the way to open the wizard up again. Alex looked down at the forgotten paperwork and pick up a pen to sign the paper. Although this was her dream job, she would just be content with just having Sonny in her life. She knew that these feelings were unexpected and were coming faster than she could process

Maybe fate knew that her time with Mitchie were limited because she was suppose to meet Sonny down the road. But that didn't matter anymore because she was moving on with her life.

She leaned back in her chair. She felt more relaxed than she had in awhile. Then her relaxation ran short when her door to office was thrown open and she immediately groaned. Her second roommate was standing in front of her desk. "What do you want Stevie?"

"What are you talking about? Can a friend just visit her friend without reason?" Stevie asked feigned hurt.

"Normal friends? Yes. You? No" Alex sat up straight in her chair. "So what do you want?"

"Well," Stevie began as she took a seat. "I was thinking we should throw a party."

"No." Alex immediately responded.

"But you haven't heard me out."

"I don't need to. Don't you remember last I let you have party in the apartment?"

Stevie looked down at her lap and then looked back up. "I swear I didn't invite those strippers! It must have been one of the guys."

"That excuse didn't work then and it's not going to work now. I know you frequent places like that when you're not in a relationship." Alex pointed at her roommate with her pen as she said that.

"But that won't happen this time around because I'm dating that guy that I met on tour." Stevie was at the point of begging.

"Can I get that it writing?"

"If it means I can throw this party." The roommate was getting her hopes high.

"Fine." Alex said she slumped back into her chair.

"Oh, by the way, I already invited Mitchie." She got up from the chair and walked out of the room before she could Alex's reaction. 


End file.
